Horror from the Deep/Quick guide
Details Agility (boostable) *Completion of Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl Recommended: *40 Prayer for Protect from Missiles against the Dagannoth Mother's Ranged attacks |items=*1 Fire rune *1 Water rune *1 Earth rune *1 Air rune *1 sword of any type that you are willing to lose (rusty sword does not work) *1 arrow of any type (except ogre and training arrows) you are willing to lose. Bolts do NOT work. *Molten glass *A tinderbox *A hammer *60 steel nails (specifically steel, others will not work) *2 planks (can be obtained from Barbarian Outpost) *1 swamp tar Recommended: *Camelot teleport, games necklace, armour, food, many mind, chaos, death, or blood runes and enough runes to cast several of each elemental spell. (wind, water, earth, and fire), get a good weapon for melee, and some ranger equipment. |kills = *Dagannoth (level 100) *Dagannoth Mother (level 100) |recommended = *Necklace of passage for fast fairy ring usage to Wizards' Tower during the quest.}} Walkthrough * To begin the quest use the fairy ring code to teleport to the lighthouse. Alternatively, one could teleport to the Barbarian Outpost using a games necklace or minigame teleport then hop over the rocks to the north to reach the lighthouse. * Talk to Larrissa. * Run east to the second bridge, use a plank on it * Jump the bridge and use a second plank on it * Teleport to Barbarian Outpost using a games necklace or run back, talk to Gunnjorn in the Barbarian Outpost agility arena for a key. * Go to the roof of the lighthouse and use the swamp tar, tinderbox, and molten glass on the lighthouse mechanism. * Climb down to the basement, use 1 of each elemental rune, any sword, and any arrow on the strange wall. * Go through the right part of the door and talk to Jossik. * Kill the level 100 Dagannoth then the level 100 Dagannoth Mother. ** White means use air spells. ** Blue means use water spells. ** Orange means use melee. ** Brown means use earth spells. ** Red means use fire spells. ** Green means use ranged attacks. Quest complete! After the fight You'll get a rusty casket after you defeat the Dagannoth Mother. Go to the of the lighthouse and show it to Jossik to finish the quest. (Note: If your inventory is full when killing the Dagannoth Mother you will not receive the casket. Instead, go and talk to Jossik upstairs who will say he picked up the casket after you left it on the ground.) Note: Since 3 March 2016, it is possible to purchase all the books from Jossik for 5,000 coins each, even if you have not filled your other book(s). Reward *2 Quest points *4662.5 Magic experience *4662.5 Strength experience *4662.5 Ranged experience *A damaged prayer book of your choice: a Holy book (Saradomin), an Unholy book (Zamorak), or a Book of balance (Guthix). *Access to the lighthouse general store and the Dagannoth caves underneath (There are level 74 and 92 Dagannoth. Both use a ranged attack that has terrible accuracy, but the level 92 ones will try to use their much more effective melee attack whenever they can.)